ballroomeyoukosofandomcom-20200223-history
Heat 02
'''Shadowing Basics '''is the second chapter of Ballroom e Youkoso. Summary The three bullies are prepared to beat up Tatara to make him tell them who the guy on the motorcycle is. They are not prepared to see him walking with Shizuku. Tatara isn't actually talking to her, but he thinks to himself that the reason for his change is because he's doing ballroom dancing. At the dance studio, Tatara gets waltz lessons from Karen Banba and Tomochika Jinbo. The two have differing ways of teaching, which only confuse Tatara further as they keep yelling at him about how to move. He's allowed to do his lessons for free as quality control for them. Sengoku comes in and they complain to him that he can't learn anything. Tatara remarks that it's amazing they're able to think about all these things while dancing. Shizuku, who's nearby, tells him not to give up. Sengoku tells her that he's bringing Tatara to her tournament tomorrow. At the tournament, Tatara is awed since it's the first time seeing a dance competition. Some of the spectators notice Sengoku and quickly surround him. The staff at Ogasawara show Tatara the different kinds of dances: Latin American and Standard. This tournament is the finals competition, and Shizuku, along with her partner Kiyoharu Hyoudou, are chosen to be in it. Sengoku points out Hyoudou to Tatara, saying that he dominated the Japanese Dancesport Federation Grand Prix this season and is ranked number one in both the Standard and Latin categories. Tatara is amazed at seeing Hyoudou's skill, but is surprised to see him yawning when he receives his first-place medal. The next day, as Tatara is entering the studio, he bumps into Hyoudou, who looks sick and sneezed so hard he fell down the stairs. He notices that Hyoudou's shirt is also buttoned wrong and thinks to himself that Hyoudou looks nothing like he thought he was going to be. Tatara is given one of Hyoudou's old dance pants, but they are too big for him. Sengoku asks Tatara to show him how much he'd improved over the past weeks, but when he sees him getting confused over the steps, he starts yelling at his two teachers. Sengoku then notices Tatara looking at Shizuku's and Hyoudou's routine for their competition, he gets the idea to get Hyoudou to demonstrate Jinbo's and Banba's routine. Inspired by watching a professional dancer in front of him, Tatara begins to imitate Hyoudou. Sengoku realizes that Tatara learns best by watching someone else and imitating rather than listening to instructions. Tatara then trips, seeing as he's still a novice at dancing. Sengoku remarks to Hyoudou that he stole his moves and might steal Shizuku from him too, but Hyoudou doesn't take the bait. Tatara is told that he will now start his shadow work, which entails watching himself practicing next to a mirror and paying attention to his posture. Sengoku gives him the advice to dance with a partner, depressing Tatara. At school, Shizuku tells him that Hyoudou shortened his pants for him and asks him if he wants to go with her to his house. On the train, she tells Tatara that they'd been dancing together since they were five. She states that he's probably getting bored with the competitions in Japan, which is why they will study abroad in Europe. She mentions that Hyoudou didn't seem very excited about that. They arrive at Hyoudou's house, which also houses a dance studio. Shizuku tells Tatara to go there to find him. Tatara sees him practicing intensely and wonders if he can ever catch up to him. He suddenly notices who seems to be Shizuku dancing in his arms. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters